


Tied Up

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Y/n decides she wants to try something new in bed with Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: based on this post: https://supremetodoroki.tumblr.com/post/618461140340670464/a-scenario-where-the-reader-has-sasuke-tied-up  
> If you have requests, head over to my tumblr @kunoichihatake to see if they're open, and if they are feel free to send me an ask!

“Sasuke?”

“Yes?”

“I want to...try something new tonight,” you breathed. The two of you had just gotten home from a dinner date charged with sexual electricity. Ino had said this dress would have him all over you, and boy, was she right. Sasuke couldn’t take his hands off you the whole night, and the moment the two of you got home, he practically threw you onto the bed, whispering between kisses just how he had to have you.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows; he had been laying on top of you, beginning your usual sexual routine. His face was flushed with the heat of the moment, and his eyes blown wide with lust as he leaned over your face. “What do you want to try?”

You placed your hands on his chest and gently pushed, signaling him to get off of you. He smiled, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. You crossed over to the dresser and slowly pulled out two lengths of rope.

Sasuke chuckled. “Ah, so you want me to tie you up, darling?” He crossed over to you, placing his arms around your waist and pulling you close so you could feel his erection. 

“Actually,” you leaned back, looking him in the eyes, “I was hoping to tie you up.” A look of shock crossed the man’s face.

“I don’t know about that, y/n…”

“Please?” You gave him your best puppy-dog eyes, knowing he couldn’t say no to those. 

He sighed, leaning his face into your shoulder. “I guess that’s the price I pay for getting to see you in that dress, huh?” He lifted a hand from your waist and gently fondled one of your breasts, gently tracing a finger over your nipple and sending shocks of electricity through your body. You felt yourself growing wet.

“It sure is,” you said, placing a kiss on his temple. He sighed once more, and walked over to lie back down on the bed.

“Do what you want with me, then. Just let me have you.”

You smiled deviously and walked over to the bed, dropping the ropes by the bedside and lying on top of your man. You kissed him, gently at first but growing passionately, as you took his clothes off item by item, excruciatingly slow so that he could feel every place you touched his skin. Sasuke reached for the strap of your dress, but you pulled away, breaking the kiss. 

“No sir, that’s not how we’re doing this tonight,” you teased. He groaned, and you leaned in to kiss him again, removing his shirt and beginning to undo his pants. Once Sasuke was completely naked you stood up, picking up the ropes from the floor.

“Are you sure we have to do it like this?” Sasuke complained, reaching for your fully clothed form. You stepped back out of his grasp, and nodded.

“Come on, Sasuke,” you said, a slight whine in your voice. You walked back over to him and gently lifted his arm, beginning to tie it to the bed frame. “You’re always dominating me, it should be my turn to dominate you for once.” You finished tying his arm and met his gaze.

“You really want this, huh?” You nodded, and leaned in to kiss him as you tied his second arm. Sasuke deepened the kiss once the second arm was done, but you only broke away and walked to the foot of the bed. He groaned. “Feet too?”  
You nodded. “I know how strong you are. Can’t have you breaking away and taking over, hm?” He laid his head back against the pillows, defeated; but you could tell by his growing erection that he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea.

You finished tying his feet and slipped your clothes off, revealing your naked body before him. Your sexiest lingerie was flashed before him for an instant before being pulled off to reveal your nude body.

“God, I want you so bad,” Sasuke breathed. You smiled and climbed on top of him again, settling your womanhood between his legs but just out of reach of his boner.

“I know,” you said, kissing him. You trailed a hand down his body slowly, down his happy trail to grasp his cock. You began pumping slowly, feeling his body buck in response to your movements. 

“More, please,” he begged, but you shook your head, not breaking the kiss. Sasuke groaned into your mouth. “As soon as you let me out of these damned ropes, I’m going to fuck your brains out until just before you come.” You pulled your face and hand away, resting back on your heels and looking into the man’s face, your sex still resting on top of his manhood, so close yet out of his reach.

“What, are you not enjoying this, darling?” you said innocently, with a tilt of your head.

“Fuck no,” he said, groaning. “I just want you. This is torture.”

“Well, I was going to suck your dick, but if you hate this so much…” Both Sasuke’s head and his dick seemed to perk up at that, and you nearly laughed at the sudden motion.

“Please,” he breathed, and you settled between his legs, grasping his cock. You placed a gentle kiss to its head, and then licked from the base to the top of his shaft along the vein, catching him off guard. “Fuck, y/n,” he moaned, pre-cum leaking from his cock. You lapped it up, then lowered your mouth onto his cock, pumping up and down with your hand as you sucked him off. You waited until you knew he was just about to cum and pulled away with a  _ pop _ . You crawled back up his body, positioning your pussy over his erection.

“Still planning to fuck me senseless?” you whispered, lowering yourself onto his cock. He moaned, straining against the ropes, and you met his lips in a passionate kiss as you fucked yourself on his dick. Not too long after, he came, his whole body tensing with the release and then relaxing once more, almost melting down into the pillows. You chuckled and pulled yourself off of his cock, giving him a last gentle kiss on the lips before getting up to untie him. You dropped the ropes on the floor and laid down, snuggling into his side.

“Oh no, we’re not done, princess,” Sasuke said, kissing your forehead before moving to settle between your legs. You raised an eyebrow at him as he placed his mouth between your legs, giving a slow lick up your slit as he reached to fondle your breasts. “It’s payback time.”

You smiled and let Sasuke send you to heaven with his tongue and hands. You were definitely going to wear that dress again.


End file.
